


First Quest

by vkingsfall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, I have no idea what tags to use help, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Non-Canonical Violence, POV Third Person, Percy Jackson AU, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkingsfall/pseuds/vkingsfall
Summary: Yachi Hitoka: Daughter of Demeter and member of Camp Halfkyuu has a difficult first quest.{Haikyuu!! And PJO universe crossover where Yachi is a daughter of the Greek Goddess Demeter and goes on her first quest with two friends. Based loosely on an RP ring that I am a part of but this is not canonical to her story in the RP. I wrote this on a whim at 2 am. }
Kudos: 7





	First Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes mentions of bodies, violence, and blood. Please be kind to yourself and if you don't think that you can read this that's perfectly fine! 
> 
> Anything in Italics with "" around it is her thinking it. 
> 
> And again this is not canonical to her story in the RP discord, just something fun to write.

_ “It wasn’t supposed to go this way! This was supposed to be an easy quest! Why is this happening, why us?!”  _

Hitoka’s thoughts wouldn’t stop as she ran, blood rushing in her ears and her heart going so fast in her chest she feared it would burst. 

_ “Please, Demeter! Help us, don’t let us die here! Gods please hear me- Mother- ”  _

The monsters’ roars and footsteps only seemed to get closer. If Hitoka could only focus for a moment, just a moment, she could try and stop them or slow them down, but her thoughts were just as destructive as the monsters running behind her small questing group. There were three of them; a boy from Apollo, and another from Ares. Hitoka honestly had no idea why the two boys had chosen her as their third, and in this moment she wished she had rejected them as a rock was thrown and shattered a tree only a few feet from her. 

The Ares boy, Toshiro, grabbed her arm at the last second and yanked her forward. “Yachi come on!!” He screamed, pushing her forward and grabbing for his sword in the next moment, his eyes blazing with anger and fear. 

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. This was their first quest, all of them, the camp had sent them on an easy one. They were too young, Yachi was barely seventeen.. The Apollo boy, Noburo, was only nineteen. And Toshi- he had just turned eighteen.  _ “He’s not going to make it to nineteen…”  _ Yachi thought for a brief moment as he stopped running and turned to face down the monsters. 

All Yachi heard was Noburo yelling for Toshiro to  _ stop, please, we can outrun them!  _ before the boy gave a yell that Hitoka could only describe as a war cry, the whistle of a club in the air, and then the dull thud of a body hitting the forest floor. 

“TOSHI!” She screamed, her whole body turning to go to him, and then a hand was on her arm and pulling her. “NO! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!” She struggled in Noburo’s grasp, tears blurring her vision but she could still see one of the monsters stopping near the fallen boy and raising it’s club before bringing it down on her friend. 

Sobbing Hitoka turned and ran with Noburo, who at this point was mostly pulling her along, both of them trying their best not to trip. 

The monsters were closer now, their steps louder and more menacing. They couldn’t outrun them, they were going to die here, she’d never see her friends again, never see her father, she was going to  _ die _ and nobody at camp would know how or where. 

Her eyes darted to Noburo at the feeling of his hand slipping away from her arm after a few minutes, and a burst of fear rushed through her at the realization that he was  _ slowing down _ . His face was covered in sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead, his breath was slightly wheezing and she could tell how hard he was struggling to even catch any air. 

“Noburo come on, we can make it please keep going please!” She cried, her hand grabbing his roughly and tugging him behind her despite his resistance. They just had to get far enough away for her to use her powers, she could hide them somewhere, she could- she could keep him safe- she could- they just had to  _ get to camp.  _

_ “Mother please- I beg of you, help us, please, please, Gods, Apollo, Ares- Zeus please!”  _

_ “Help us, guide us, please Gods I don’t want to die today, I don’t want Noburo to die, Toshiro didn’t stand a chance and he’s an amazing fighter. We stand no chance against them please! I just want to go home!!”  _

Seconds felt like minutes as they ran, but they weren’t gaining any speed or distance from the monsters. They were getting closer and closer closer closercloserclo _ serclosercloser- _

And then Noburo’s hand was gone from hers. 

“ _ No no no no nonononono not him please don’t kill him please oh Gods why aren’t you helping us we’re your children I can’t do this alone I’m going to die out here-”  _

**“HITOKA RUN!”**

But she couldn’t move. Her body wouldn’t move. _Why couldn’t she move?!_ _Run! He’s going to die. She can’t save him, why is she still_ ** _standing there?_**

The blood was warm on her face when it landed, soaking into her sweater, her hair, and the ground around her. 

_ “This is it, I’m going to die.”  _

A broken sob left her and she fell to her knees, staring blankly ahead at the crumpled body now lying on the forest floor. “ _ At least I’m not going to die alone _ ,” she thought bitterly, Noburo’s cloudy green eyes focused on nothing yet seeming to look directly at her. 

The monsters moved towards her and Yachi finally looked up at them, cursing them over and over in her head for killing her friends. For cutting their lives short. Making their last moments nothing but fear and pain. 

Shakily, she moved her hands to the ground besides her; feeling the roots beneath her and the seeds that hadn’t yet grown, feeling the connection of the trees and the plants around her and giving her more sense of peace than she thought that she could while staring down death. 

Another step closer. 

The trees murmured with reassurances in her mind, telling her that it’s  _ okay _ that if she wanted to fight they’d do so, but if she chose to accept this as her fate they would speak to her as it happened, already so, so in love with this small child of Demeter and her determination to help and to save. 

Another step. 

_ “I don’t want to die.”  _

**_“We know little one.”_ **

Another. 

The whizz of an arrow sounded just before the dull thunk of it hitting flesh and the sound of the bullethead sinking into the monster. 

The next few minutes were chaos as demi-gods rushed into the surrounding area. The sounds of battle loud in Yachi’s ears before it began to fade and the realization set in that she was  _ saved _ . She wasn’t going to die here. How did they even know she was here? Tears welled up in her eyes yet again but instead of out of fear it was relief. 

A demi-god a few years older than her crouched in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek to check her for injuries. Her mouth was moving but Yachi didn’t hear anything she was saying, just staring at her. She recognized her as an Athena kid, but at that moment couldn’t remember her name. 

Hands took hold of hers and pulled her to her feet, helping her along to get away from the dwindling battle. 

Yachi barely made it ten feet before she stumbled, vision beginning to blur differently than it did from the tears. She was saved and the adrenaline was fading fast. The Athena camper caught her before she fell and as Yachi lost consciousness she looked up at the tree line above her for the last time that night. 

  
_ “Thank you...”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things like this so any feedback at all would be highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
